


Random Interruptions

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askToday was just like every other day. You sat on a bench while you talked to the man you called your lover. Blackwall was chopping wood to pass the time, like usual. And as usual you were watching him. As you watched you always like to flirt with blackwall. Making him know you appreciate the show.





	Random Interruptions

Today was just like every other day. You sat on a bench while you talked to the man you called your lover. Blackwall was chopping wood to pass the time, like usual. And as usual you were watching him. As you watched you always like to flirt with blackwall. Making him know you appreciate the show.  
With each swing of his ax, Blackwalls muscles rippled perfectly in the sun as the sweat glistened off them. He was sweating in the hot afternoon sun, and straining with each swing making his muscles show even more. You were in heaven watching him. And he was just happy for your company.  
Suddenly from behind you hear someone calling you. It was scout Harding. She was approaching quickly, making it obvious that there might be something urgent.  
“There you are inquisitor. Lady Josephine is looking for you. Something about a disturbance at the gate. She’s in the hall.” The dwarf said with her usual sass.  
“Thanks Harding.” You said as you got up from your seat. “Best see what she wants.” You said to nobody in particular.  
As you walk away you hear a huff from Blackwall as he finishes cutting the last log. Looking back to catch on last glimpse of him you see him grabbing his shirt and putting it on, giving you a wonderful view of his ab muscles.  
As you enter the main hall you see Josephine talking with Leliana and a few soldiers. Getting closer you try to listen in on the conversation. Before you could get anything interesting Josephine see you.  
“Oh thank goodness your here Inquisitor. There is a strange lady here saying something about…” Before Lady Montilyet could finish her explanation and woman burst in the hall in a fury.  
“You!” The woman screams and points in your direction. “You should have been looking for him ages ago!” She says as she rushes toward you.  
“I’m sorry?” You say, totally confused by her words.  
“He’s been missing for two weeks now and you haven’t even cone talk to me about where he might be.” The woman says poking you in the chest.  
You take a step backwards, trying to get out of her reach. “I’m sorry, I have no idea what your talking about mam.” You say as you put you hands up in defense.  
“You were supposed to be look h for my Jeffery ages ago. And he’s still out there somewhere!” The woman said angrily, tear starting to well up in her eyes.  
Suddenly you hear a familiar voice from down the hall. It was Blackwall, come to your rescue. “Man, you must understand. The Inquisition is very busy. If we tried to find every lost boy…” is was his turn to be cut off.  
“Jeffrey’s not my son. He’s my goat. My favorite goat!” The woman yells defensively.  
“What?” Blackwall says completely confused.  
“Jeffrey my goat is lost and if you don’t find him soon I’ll be back!” She says poking Blackwall chest so hard he could feel it through his padded armor. She then storms out leaving everyone in the hall confused.  
“I really wish you’d told me your mother was in town.” Blackwall grumbled.  
You put you hands on your hips in mock activation. “Ha ha. Very funny.”


End file.
